malec oneshot
by smokypelt
Summary: City bones, magnus comes to save Alec.


**A/N: so hi this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice!**

**Comments please!**

I throw myself onto my soft bed, snuggling underneath my canary yellow bedsheets. it's been a hard day, and I am in no mood to do anything but the high warlock of Brooklyn is no walk in the park. Sometimes I just want to slap those annoying demanding faeries, but I do like the money. Helps me throw good parties. And there's also the fact that Alec still hasn't called. I didn't really expect him to - anyone can see that still locked safely inside his little closet, and even more annoyingly got a stupid crush on Blondie, who probably knows but doesn't even care; hey, I would care if someone like Alec had a crush on me! - but a guy can get his hopes up!Alas, he DIDN'T call, and I'm here moping. About a guy I barely even know. Pathetic. Plus, he's a LIGHTWOOD. What am I thinking, going for a Lightwood? Especially a Lightwood with the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen... No. Stop right there. Don't even go there, magnus! Stop thinking about him! Suddenly the room fills with fire, and a folded up letter floats out. A fire message. Now, who could be sending me a fire message at this time of night? I snap my fingers and it appears in my hand. Ah, the perks of being a warlock. I lazily open it, and suddenly sit bolt upright.

'Alec's dying. Hodge.' It reads. No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. God no. This could not be happening. I threw myself out of the bed and threw on some clothes. I didn't even see which ones, but on the other hand, nothing in my wardrobe didn't go together. I'm just that awesome. Not stopping even to slap on make-up, I throw myself out of the door any hurl myself down the street, ignoring the yells of people I trample over. All I can think of is Alec. Who is dying.

"What happened!?" I practically yell at Isabelle,who is busy weeping her eyes out.

"A greater demon..." she sobbed, "Alec just leapt in front of jace..."

Huh. Figures. The absolute and total imbecile. And whilst poor stupid Alec is here DYING, where is jace, may I ask? Not bothered about the guy who just SAVED HIS LIFE!?

"Out." I say. It's really rather amazing how my voice managed to sound calm and collected whilst I am dying inside.

"Huh?" She doesn't get it. I'm about to lose it.

"OUT."

She shuffles out the door, looking fearfully back at me as if I'm about to kill Alec whilst she's not looking. Hah. As if.

"Don't worry darling," I drawl slowly, as if I hadn't a care in the world. I didn't take an acting course for nothing. "I'm not going to ravish your brother while you're gone."

She nods tearfully and disappears. I think she noticed how my voice broke at the end, revealing my panic. I lean over Alec and as the blue flames dance across my fingers I marvel at how beautiful he is, even nearly dead. His pale skin is even paler than before, illuminated by the moonlight, looking very much like the moon itself. Silver and glowing. And beautiful. The marks on his skin swirl beautifully, a matrix of silver lines. I think the moon must be making them glow like that. His hair is as black as the blackest of nights, somehow managing to carry out the 'I just rolled out of bed' look in a way that mine never could. I long to look beneath his eyelids, just to peek at his incredible blue eyes. Dark, bottle blue, a colour I didn't think possible to have in eyes. I must save him. I must see those eyes again. I don't think I could live if I didn't. I love him. I truly love him.

Ow. my head hurts. I'm awake, but I can't seem to open my eyes. I can feel a strange warmth dancing across my chest, where the wound is. My eyes manage to open the tiniest fraction. I can make out (not in that way get your head out of the gutter) a figure looming over me. Who is it? I can tell they're not aware that my eyes are open. My gaze rests upon a beautiful face. I'm not lying. Just because I love jace, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fact that magnus bane truly is beautiful. He's got this amazing tan skin, like maple syrup. His hair is nothing like how it was; at the party it was spiked up like a hedgehog, but now it is hanging down, looking so soft and shiny, like a sheet of silk, not short, but not overly long. His face is uncharacteristically devoid of any makeup. And his eyes. His eyes. They're so beautiful, a mixture of brilliant emerald and deep amber. Even though the rest of him like nineteen, you can really tell his age and wiseness in those concerned looking eyes. Their pupils are slitted like a cat's, somehow suiting him. He reminds me of a cat, the way he always moves so gracefully. And there are tears running down his cheeks. Tears? Why is he crying? I open my mouth, to say his name, comfort him... but that's not what comes out.

"Jace..." I manage to splutter. His eyes fill with what seems to be hurt and jealousy, and while I appreciate that jace might not have been the best thing to say upon waking, I must be imagining the jealousy in his eyes. Why would MAGNUS BANE be jealous?

"Jace is fine." He says curtly. "He's not even here. I actually doubt that he cares about whether you wake up or not."

I flop weakly against the soft pillow, my gaze leaving his and fixing on the ceiling instead.

"Jace is my brother. He's my parabati." I mutter. "Of course he cares."

"He seems to be a lot more to you than just your parabati." Magnus says sourly. Hmm. It is true. Wait, what!? Did magnus actually just say that!? My eyes snap back to his. They really do look hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about - " I begin, but he cuts me off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He practically growls at me.

Suddenly I feel guilty. I never called him. He's showed me more kindness than jace ever did. I've done nothing but care for jace, I've done everything he's asked of me, and he's not even here to see if I die or not. but magnus is here. Magnus cares about me. I love magnus. I just never knew it.

"Magnus." I say, happy now that I know my feelings.

"No, I won't use my magic to stalk jace for you." He snaps. But I won't be discouraged.

"Magnus," I begin again. Magnus sees the happy clarity in my eyes and refrains from snapping another sarcastic remark.

"Magnus... I think I love you."

He looks so happy. I feel so happy.

"As do I, Alexander. As do I."

**so yeah, end of. Review, please!? Please!?**

**Oh, and Dimitri whatever your name is, how do I get you to be my beta!?**

**So Dimitri thingymabobs (not mentioning your real name), Jemma (again not naming but you know who you are) and diagram pondzzzzz, I'm counting on you to review!**

**Anyone else, please review as well!**

**Incase you didn't realise, you don't have to have an account to review! So please! Do!**


End file.
